Perez
Perez was one of Sanchez's three main henchmen alongside Dario and Braun; serving as Sanchez's advisor. He appeared in the 1989 James Bond film Licence to Kill, portrayed by Alejandro Bracho and was also featured in John Gardner's accompanying novelization. Film biography Perez accompanied Sanchez to his mistress Lupe Lamora's home, catching her with another man, Alvarez. While Braun held Alvarez by his arms, Dario cut out his heart. Perez and Braun escaped with Dario into hiding as Sanchez was arrested by the DEA. He resurfaced after Sanchez was freed from jail and were amongst the men responsible for the murder of Della Leiter and the kidnapping and maiming of Felix Leiter. Later, Perez was at Sanchez's casino in Isthmus and distrusted James Bond when he attempted to get himself hired as a "problem solver" for Sanchez, although Perez kept his doubts to himself. As 007 and Pam Bouvier were secretly sabotaging Sanchez's operation and framing other subordinates of his with treachery, Perez found money stolen by Bond in Milton Krest's decompression chamber, leading to Sanchez suspecting Krest's betrayal. Perez served as a witnesses to Krest's execution afterwards. He was also present at Sanchez's chemical plant where the cocaine they trafficked was to be ground up and mixed into gasoline for transport via gasoline trucks. When Dario incorrectly fingered Bond as an "informer", Bond started a huge fire that began consuming the entire building. Perez was in charge of trying to fight the blaze, but failed. He and some other henchmen then acted as an armed escort for the tankers containing Sanchez's cocaine-laced gasoline as the drug dealers fled the exploding factory. After being forced to evacuate the facility with the tankers, Perez attempted to destroy a tanker hijacked by Bond with a stinger missile but to his surprise missed due to adroit maneuvers by Bond. Perez and other henchmen attempted to shoot at Bond's tanker but were blinded by dust dropped from Pam Bouvier's plane. Braun (who'd remained behind to kill Colonel Heller) caught up to the convoy and, with Perez riding shotgun and the other thugs riding in the back, drove after Bond. Braun showed off his recklessness by driving through a wall of flame from a destroyed tanker causing the henchmen in the unprotected back to jump out but Perez remained in the cab with Braun. Although they successfully passed through the flames, their truck's tires caught on fire. Seeing Bond hanging onto the back of a tanker Perez attempted to shoot at Bond, but the agent opened a gas valve in the tanker and dumped a long trail of spilled gasoline on the road. As soon as the truck drove through the gasoline, its flaming wheels ignited the fuel, trapping Perez and Braun in the speeding, flame-encased truck. Braun lost control, and the burning truck careened off the road, barely missing Pam Bouvier's plane, and tumbled into the air ensuring them a ghastly demise. Category:James Bond characters Category:Male characters Category:Film characters Category:Licence to Kill characters Category:Villains Category:Henchmen Category:Pawns Category:Deceased characters Category:Characters killed by James Bond Category:Minor Characters Category:Psychopaths Category:Assassins